A cable network system operator, often referred to as a multiple systems operator (“MSO”) typically provides data and telephony services over a cable modem or telephony modem that operates according to the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (“DOCSIS”) standard and the PacketCable standard for telephony service. DOCSIS anticipates that communication signals are sent over a hybrid fiber coaxial cable network (“HFC”) in the downstream direction from a cable modem termination system at an MSO-operated head end to a cable modem (“CM”), or a telephony modem, such as, for example, a TOUCHSTONE™ Telephony Modem (“TTM”) sold by ARRIS Group, Inc. The HFC also transports communication signals in the upstream direction from the CM, or TTM, towards the CMTS. The cable industry originally envisioned that DOCSIS equipment would carry data traffic and PacketCable would facilitate telephony traffic over the HFC network. While both types of traffic have special considerations unique to them, an HFC network, which also carries standard television signals to a subscriber, was deemed sufficient to carry the data, voice and television video traffic.
Turning now to the drawings, FIG. 1 illustrates a system 2 for providing DOCSIS communication traffic signals over an HFC network 4. HFC 4 carries traffic signals between CMTS 6 and user devices 8, at a plurality of locations, examples of the user devices being cable modems and/or telephony modems. CMTS 6 communicates over private IP network 10 with myriad devices, as well as the internet backbone, typically according to a protocol such as Ethernet. The various devices that communicate with CMTS 6 via IP network 10 include a video server 12, call management server (“CMS”) 14, billing server 16 and configuration server 18. It will be appreciated that the various servers include processing components and database components. For example, configuration server 18 includes a configuration table, or database 20 and a processor/interface 22 that, for example, processes connection requests from modems 8 and sends configuration files from server 20 that are associated with the requesting modem thereto based on the modem's address. The address could be an IP address, but is typically a media access control (“MAC”) layer address.
As more and more consumers desire high definition (“HD”) video service, and MSO provide more and more content in HD, the traffic-carrying capacity of an HFC is strained and actually poses a limitation on the amount of the high-bandwidth-need traffic signals that can be delivered from a head end to consumers.
Thus, MSOs have begun to seek ways to obtain higher capacity than an HFC provides. MSOs are increasingly interested in using passive optical network (“PON”) to carry content, including data, voice and video, but they want to minimize investment in equipment. Thus, many MSOs wish to use much of their existing equipment, such as call management servers, billing servers, configuration servers, etc., that couple to the CMTS via a private internet protocol (“IP”) network, and even the CMTS itself.
Although DOCSIS traffic can be carried over a PON, a PON and DOCSIS use different protocols, control messages and addressing methods for sending a data packet from one location to another. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and system that allows an MSO to continue to use existing head end equipment to send and receive DOCSIS traffic of a PON instead of over an HFC.